halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezzio Gorogliaz
Terezzio Gorogliaz is an anthropomorphic wolf - meaning he's a human that has many wolven traits. The most obvious being his fur, his ears, his muzzle, his tail, and the fact that his hands have claws and little black pads on them. Terezzio joined during the beginning of HMA, Anarchy Reigns. Terezzio has the ability to draw things into creation - using his willpower, as well as something that he drew, he can rip atoms apart and recombine them to form something new. It only works if it is a very well done drawing - which is really no problem for Terezzio, he can draw something of the minimal required quality in about three minutes. It should be noted that Terezzio doesn't know the exact limit of his ability at the moment. Terezzio is controlled by Mage_Of_Cats - someone who's parents tend to not like him on the internet/talking with other people due to undisclosed reasons. Mage_Of_Cats, for that reason, tends to only be able to get on really late at night on the weekends, or when his parents are away. He may sneak it in the middle of the week, but it's fairly risky for him to do so. For this reason, Mage_Of_Cats is looking for a trustworthy person to help him control Terezzio when he's not online. Biography: Terezzio was always a loner. Being the only anthropomorphic wolf out there - at least, in the open - he was always teased by his so called class 'mates'. Eventually, it became so severe that his perfectly normal human mother took him out of school, teaching him at home. This had happened by the time he was seven. Terezzio came from a small family, just his mom and a brother to keep him company. His birth was somewhat of a mystery, as his human mother had just found him outside of her house one day - while pregnant with his soon-to-be brother. At home, Terezzio developed a passion for art as a form of escapism, fantisizing about meeting another anthropomorphic out there somewhere. Some other severe freak of nature. Over five years, he became so good at his drawings that his mother began mistaking them for actual black and white photographs... this was when he was thirteen. By that age, he'd discovered that he could do things - tricks, like conjuring actual fire. But it wasn't until he was fourteen that he discovered that he could make things appear by drawing them in incredible detail and concentrating incredibly hard. Using this ability, he materialized a diamond. He had drawn it incredibly big, but he'd passed out from the effort of creating it before it had even gotten to a hundredth of it's drawn size. The one that he'd been able to create was about seven grams - a good sized diamond - and his mother was able to sell it for quite a bit of money. She never really found out about Terezzio's gift or his aptitude for magic, and, so, she never found out where he 'got' the diamond from. When he turned fifteen - the seventeeth of June (insert current year here) - his brother told him a rumor: A school called 'Half-Moon Academy' was a school for... different people. Researching the school, Terezzio found that Half Moon Academy was fairly close, as well as cheap to attend. He didn't realize that he wanted to go, at least, not until he found out that the school had actual special students - not just wierdos that didn't fit in with the regular school population. Maybe they had students like him! So he begged his mother to allow him to attend the school. After weeks of pestering and persuading, he finally got her to relent. And she sent him off to HMA. Bond Pet Terezzio has a bond pet called R'fringr Gorogliaz. She is a small cat with a mysterious past. Terezzio can't remember exactly when they 'bonded', but, as much as he wants to deny it, they love eachother and would do anything to protect the other. How sweet. Looks Terezzio is pretty tall at six feet and seven inches. He has stark grey eyes that seem to hold the knowledge of the world in them. His paws are usually dyed rose-red, standing out on his naturally angel's wing white fur. He usually files his shimmering black claws down to about half an inch long, and he stands on two legs, like a normal human. His shortish muzzle is flecked with black spots, complementing his coal black nose, which only shines in the deep, freezer-like cold. He has short eyelashes. His chest is of average width, but tapers down slightly to his skinny stomach. His tail is like that of a husky - short, and with a naturally grey top. He usually dies his tail rose-red, like his paws, and leaves it hanging out. He has narrow hips. He, overall, looks very lithe. Being embarrassed about his figure, he'll never admit that he has an obvious four-pack. His arm muscles stand out, in a non-freakish way, and suit his overall physique. Note: he has lean muscle, meaning that he is still lithe, but muscular. His ears are usually night black, but, rarely, change color in tune to his emotions. He does not have any 'hair', just fur over his head. (Pictures of him may come in about two weeks - If I get around to it.) Category:Characters Category:Gorogliaz Category:Anthropomorphic Category:PC